


Coming Soon... Dark-Hunter Derek

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the series of books by Sherrilyn Kenyon. </p><p>Brutally betrayed by his wife, Derek of Hale finds himself in the service of Artemis- a beautiful goddess- who offers him a second chance. </p><p>Etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Soon... Dark-Hunter Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the Dark-Hunter universe goes to Sherrilyn Kenyon and her people. I just truly believe Derek could be one of them!

"We are Darkness. We are Shadow. We are the Rulers of the Night. We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardiansame. The Soulless Keepers. Our souks were cast out so that we would not forewarn the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it's too late."

"The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. We are Dark-Hunters. And we are eternal."

\-- _The Dark-Hunter Companion_

Derek of Hale had never known pain more intense than that caused by the love of his life. He had given her everything, worshipped the very ground she graced with her presence. She had given him two beautiful daughters, as precious and perfect to him as their mother.

Neither had struggled when she ended their lives.

Derek could not hear the roar that his soul released for his family, his children, himself ... Artemis heard. She appeared before him and offered him an Act of Vengeance in exchange for his soul.

It was a small price to pay to assure that his family would not leave this world without _her_.


End file.
